Icarus
Appearance . Personality . Worship & Domain . Abilities . History ᚠᚢᚦᚨᚱᚲᚷᚹᚺᚾᛁᛃᛇᛈᛉᛊᛏᛒᛖᛗᛚᛜᛞᛟ Icarus was the god of flight, runes, and guidance. They are played by Icarus. Appearance Icarus is fairly small, and their frame is androgynous. They have short light brown hair and dark brown eyes, however much of the time they wear a golden cloak that covers their face. Underneath the cloak Icarus wears plain grey trousers and a lighter grey tunic. Their face is very forgettable, the type of face you imagine a stranger with. Icarus has melted wings attached to their shoulders, a remnant of their pre-godhood flight. Between the wings is a branding scar in the shape of Ansuz. Icarus always used to carry a pouch of runes. It was made of black velvet. The runes Icarus carried were petrified alder wood. The runes were burned onto alder wood, and then petrified. Icarus refused to use any runes other than these ones. After giving up godhood, Icarus's appearance has grown overall unhealthier and more human. Rather than having the usual divine radiance, they appear to be a regular mortal. They do have a very strange aura about them simply due to the fact they don't let out any of their powerful magic. Personality While in godhood, Icarus was an almost lethargic deity. They wouldn't do anything unless it benefited them in some way. They had no way of letting out anger in a dangerous way, and so held grudges for as long as possible. However, it was important to never think Icarus's lethargy as distaste. Icarus was very capable of caring, and often did greatly; it just happened that preforming good deeds for strangers wasn't appealing to them. After giving up their godhood, Icarus has become softer, much like their appearance. They are kinder and happier, like they never really had been as a deity. They are in love and living the best they can. This isn't to say that they don't have bad days. Icarus can get irritated easily on their bad days, and even the smallest "wrong sound" can drive them crazy. They love to be around people and have company, but as soon as something messes with them, they will feel suffocated and need to retreat into a quiet place. They are, overall, an introvert who loves company. Worship & Domain Icarus's followers are runecasters, prophets and some sailors. Well, the reason is Icarus rescued some sailors and in return they spread the tale of Icarus. Now that Icarus has lost influence in the world, many of these followers have turned to new gods. Icarus doesn't miss them; they caused a lot of stress, anyways. The temples of Icarus are very similar to their domain. The circle of stone obelisks and an altar are pretty much the same, and Icarus's followers go there to cast runes or communicate with the god. The only thing different about Icarus's temples and domain is that their domain is in the middle of the sea and it has a throne in it. All of the temples have recently fall into disrepair. While they were once cared for by priests of Icarus and other followers, no-one really visits anymore. Abilities Icarus can cast runes accurately, but mostly they invoke runes. This includes things like lighting fires (Kauno), travelling quickly (Raido/Ehwaz), and protecting themselves and others (Ihwaz/Algiz). Runes cannot be used in any harmful way, at least without disastrous consequences. Icarus no longer uses their runes for any purpose, and does not want to ever again. Icarus can also fly, but only does this on special occasions and it isn't their preferred method of travel anymore. __NOEDITSECTION__ History Icarus was given godhood by a benevolent god after attempting to fly and falling into the sea, doomed to drown. When they awoke, they found their runes and have been a god ever since. At some point in time, Icarus met a goddess named Ase. The two of them fell in love after bonding initially over being rune deities. They had a strong connection, and one could say that they were too enamored with each other. After being together for about a century, there was a terrible incident involving them and followers of a chaotic goddess. Ase invoked a rune with violence to destroy the followers, and in doing so tore her very soul apart. Icarus desperately tried to revive Ase in any way possible, but she was doomed to be a stagnant spirit with no way to communicate or interact with the world. After wandering the world alone for about a century, Icarus began to integrate back into the world. They spoke to their followers, other deities, and tried to move past Ase's demise. This once again changed when Icarus met Kvasir. The demigod had heard the stories of Ase, and had also heard that she could still exist, just in a different form. Interested and hopeful, the two worked together to get Ase back to a slightly more physical existence. And, after several years, it worked. It took a long and exhausting ritual, but eventually, Ase had returned as a spirit. She and Icarus had a heartfelt reunion and Kvasir became great friends with both of them. Presently, Icarus and Ase reside in a cozy cottage in the village of Goosetown in the medieval sect of Forengard. They are often called witches and other variations of sinners, but in reality, the villagers of Goosetown love having their own mysterious and cryptid couple. ᚠᚢᚦᚨᚱᚲᚷᚹᚺᚾᛁᛃᛇᛈᛉᛊᛏᛒᛖᛗᛚᛜᛞᛟ Appearance . Personality . Worship & Domain . Abilities . History Category:Deity Category:Nonbinary Category:Forumer